


[Podfic] Cough Medicine

by sanguineswanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first three times that Regina gets sick. Emma takes care of her.</p><p>The fic is about 8 minutes long so far.<br/>Note: This podfic is on hiatus right now but is not abandoned. I can't update until Summer 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cough Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cough Medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568548) by [sanguineswanqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen). 



**Chapter 1**

[download](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_nv7r7uOH3p1u3slpjo1.mp3?play_key=e6ba8f023e92bbb5aaf06052cd0c6551&tumblelog=sanguineswanqueen&post_id=129823912219)

 

**Chapter 2**

[download](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_o10am1eQmf1u3slpjo1.mp3?play_key=e6ba8f023e92bbb5aaf06052cd0c6551&tumblelog=sanguineswanqueen&post_id=137357766459)


End file.
